


gross! part 2

by peteporkers



Series: gross! [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Henderson!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteporkers/pseuds/peteporkers
Summary: You and Steve confront and comfort your younger brother, Dustin





	gross! part 2

It didn’t take you long to figure out Dustin was upset. While you weren’t always close to your younger brother, you always had a knack for picking up on people’s emotions. You always knew what Dusty was feeling, even before, when you two would butt heads and argue almost every day. But in the past two years, Dustin felt closer to you, confiding in you with everything. Well, he didn’t really have a choice. He tried lying to you once about Will’s disappearance, but you weren’t so easily fooled. You saw right through him and made him promise that from then on, he would tell you the truth. No more secrets. 

”Steve, something’s up with Dustin.”

“Well, I mean he just saw us making out,” Steve chuckled.

“No, there’s something else…” You trailed off, watching as your brother continued stomping out of the mall and into the parking lot.

You couldn’t figure it out.

It wasn’t like you had done anything wrong. Yeah, you would have understood if Dustin was uncomfortable, but you had never seen him this furious.

So, you walked past El and Max, and mike, Will, and Lucas, finally stopping next to your younger brother.

“Hey, Dustin!” You said casually, slinging an arm around the younger boy’s shoulders.

He didn’t even glance your way, shrugging off your arm instead.

“Why are you mad at me?” You questioned your younger brother.

He still wouldn’t even acknowledge you.

“Duustyy!” You dragged out his name, using the voice that would always make him laugh as a child, still getting him through the years. You put your hands on his sides and tickled him.

“Stop it.” Dustin finally replied in a monotone voice, forcefully pushing your arms away, not even a ghost of a smile on his face.

You internally sigh, deciding to give your brother some space; you would just make things worse if you stayed.

*

Thankfully, you only had to drive Max and El. All the boys had (for some unknown reason) chosen to ride with Steve (more like forced him to take them home). You almost felt bad, before seeing the smirk on Steve’s face. 

“I’m just too great! They can’t get enough!” Your boyfriend boasted. You just rolled your eyes. 

Even Dustin rode with Steve, making your heart twinge with hurt and a little bit of guilt.

*

You dropped El off first as she lived the farthest away, Max living relatively close.

You finally pull into your driveway, hearing Steve pull in behind you. 

You get out of your car, locking it before turning to your house and unlocking the front door. Steve and Dustin follow you inside, Dustin quickly walking to his room and slamming the door.

“Woah, what’s up with him?” Steve questions, hands on his hips, the front door slowly closing behind up.

“I don’t know.” You sighed as your mom came out of her room, clearly woken up by the loud bang. 

“What’s wrong?” Your mom asks. You can practically feel her worry. 

“Oh, Dustin just had a bad day. He’ll be fine. Go back to sleep, mom.” You try to hurry her back to her room before she can over worry, as she tended to do.

“Oh, hey, Steve! I didn’t realize you were here! Are you sleeping over tonight? It’s getting pretty late.” Your mom said, looking at the clock that hung in the kitchen.

Steve looked over at you, giving you a questioning look. “Uh, sure? I mean, yes, if it’s okay with you guys?” His gaze shifted from your mom to you.

“Of course!” You both said at the same time.

“Well, I’m going back to sleep; I still have work tomorrow. Don’t skip breakfast, Y/N!” Your mom called out, already walking away.

“I won’t! Goodnight, mom. Love you!” You called back, dragging Steve to your room.

“Goodnight, Mrs. Henderson!”

You get to your room, making sure the door is shut behind you two, before leading Steve to your bed. You put on a record on a low volume, lying on your bed and pressing a light kiss to your boyfriend’s lips. You pulled away, before Steve pulled you toward him again, lips peppering your lips and face. His kisses slowed and you cuddled into him, head resting on his warm chest. “Dustin always tells me everything. It’s a rule.” 

“Hey, I’m sure everything’s okay,” Steve said, placing his warm hand over yours after you, once again, voiced your concerns for your brother. Steve placed a comforting kiss on your forehead, pulling your body closer to his.

You placed your hands in his hair, playing with some loose strands. “Can you come with me to talk to him?” You ask quietly, tucking his hair behind his ear.

“Of course,” Steve said, quiet voice matching yours, eyebrows furrowing in that way you loved.

You untangled yourself from Steve, getting up and walking across the hall to your brother’s room, your boyfriend trailing behind you. You knock lightly on Dustin’s door. “Dustin? Can we come in?” Hearing a grunt in reply, you turn the knob, letting yourself and Steve into your brother’s geeked out room. “Hey,” you say softly, sitting down on Dustin’s bed, near his stretched out legs. Steve standing near the door, hands jammed down his pockets, a nervous tick you had observed.

“What’s wrong? Talk to me. I hate seeing you like this.” You say, placing a hand on his knee. Hurt was evident in your features as he pulled his knees closer to him, and away from you.

“I don’t know, maybe it’s just the fact that you’ve forgotten all about me,” Dustin repositioned his book on the galaxy, sarcasm lacing his words. 

“What are you talking about?” You question, completely shocked by Dustin’s response.

Dustin threw his book down in frustration. “Last week. Today. You keep forgetting about me. All because you’re too busy with him.” Dustin glared at Steve.

“Woah, woah, woah.” Steve said, stepping into the conversation. “That is completely not true!”

“Dustin, you’re my little brother. You’re Steve’s best friend. Yes, we may have gotten caught up in… other things, but you’re always going to be our number one.”

“Hell, yeah. You’re my wingman, dude. I couldn’t get another one of those if I tried.” Steve added, taking a seat next to Dustin.

“You would be hopeless without me,” Dustin said seriously, but a small smile crept onto his face.

“Talk to us,” You repeated.

Dustin sighed. “I just-I feel ignored by everyone. Mike and Lucas are too busy with Max and El. Even Will is talking to someone! Suzie hasn’t been picking up recently. And now you guys? I don’t…I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

You were pretty sure you could hear your heart shatter. You attacked Dustin with a hug, pouring all your love into it, hoping he could feel it. Steve wrapped his arms around the two of you, hiding his glassy eyes. He never knew Dustin was feeling that way. He had barely picked up on his sudden mood change. God, he was an idiot sometimes.

You squeezed Dustin until he choked out a weak, “Guys, I can’t breathe!”

BONUS;

From then on, you and Steve would always make sure you were early when picking Dustin up.

The party was hanging out at Starcourt, set to be picked up at 8:00, so they were very surprised when you and Steve showed up at 7:45. 

“No offense, but what are you guys doing here? We still have 15 minutes!” Dustin yelped, checking his watch.

You and Steve grinned, linking arms with each other and then with the party. “What?” You said. “Can’t we spend quality time with our kids?”

“Teenagers! We’re teenagers!” Dustin groaned.

He would never admit it, but Dustin was pushing a face-splitting grin down.


End file.
